Tootie
Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky who professes an unrequited love toward Timmy Turner. Info Description Tootie is a little girl who is madly in love with Timmy. She is the stereotypical geeky girl who wears distinctive purple glasses with a thick cat's eye shaped frame, and has braces on her teeth. She wears very dull colored clothing compared to the bright colors of other characters, a black and white blouse and a gray plaid skirt with black tights underneath. Due to the way her eyes are drawn it is hard to determine her actual eye color. In Kung Timmy she has purple pupils when she looks through binoculars, but this might have been her glasses. Her eyes appear as black dots. In her first appearance, Tootie looks very different. She has a football shaped head (like Stewie Griffin), round glasses, and wears clothing with colors. She also has a different voice, where in the main series she is voiced by the same voice actor as Vicky. In this episode she is completely oblivious to Timmy disliking her, where in later episodes she seems well aware that Timmy avoids her but she ignores that anyway. her original design was later used for her pajama outfit in a fan fiction Personality Tootie's personality is based on that of the stereotypical fan girl. She is obsessed with the main character, has tons of Timmy-related store bought merchandise (even though Timmy is not famous in the in-universe of the show), and dreams of kissing him and eventually marrying him. Her tone of voice is nasally and sometimes she laughs with a pausing "Mandark" type laugh when she's overexcited. There have been references to Tootie being very intelligent as well, but this is usually irrelevant to the plot and thus never elaborated on. Fanon General Tootie in fanon is frequently used as a love interest to Timmy or an enemy to one of the other female characters, such as her sister Vicky or romantic rival Trixie. The boundaries of exactly how far Tootie is willing to go to get Timmy can range anywhere from ignoring Timmy suddenly to get him to like her, stalking Timmy with references to character exaggeration in the canon, or even attempting to kill her rivals and take Timmy by force. Other fan works have Tootie as a central character with a Fairy helping her overcome problems. Tootie is frequently a recipient of "The Makeover", when she undergoes a complete change that makes her pretty enough to finally get Timmy's attention. Tootie is also often written to be much more intelligent and crafty than she is portrayed in the show. Stalking Timmy is sometimes stalked by Tootie. The extent of how far this goes varies from episode to episode. In most cases she just seems to annoy Timmy and follow him home from school. Other episodes show her employing more sophisticated gadgets to track Timmy including binoculars, a directional microphone, or a phone tap. As is the case with many other minor characters, these are just forms of character exaggeration so that the writer can sum up to the viewer that "Tootie really likes Timmy" as quickly and humorously as possible, but are often used as reasons to bash her character, or are incorrectly seen as serious insight into her character. Relationship to Vicky In a small amount of fan stories, Tootie is sometimes a step sister to Vicky rather than her actual family member. This is sometimes done to show Tootie as a less sympathetic character to Vicky, especially if Tootie was born out of wedlock in the story. It may stem from a misconception in Channel Chasers when Tootie's notes said "I am not Vicky's sister" but this was just an attempt to hide her identity and not a real statement. In one of the video games Vicky has a mother called Nicky who looks nothing like Vicky's Mom on the show, which may have fueled this rumor, however it is likely just a retcon because Vicky's Mom shares Vicky's pink eyes. Tootie's birth is sometimes used as the reason of Vicky's meanness but this is never explicitly stated in the canon, but it has been hinted subtly in a few episodes and has such lead to the creation of many related fan stories. Last Name Vicky and Tootie's family last name is unknown. The mailbox outside their home reads "Vicky's House". As a result, a lot of authors simply invent a name for her. Because of the general appearance of her and her family members, Tootie's family is assumed to be Irish-American. Her parents have not been named either. In the aforementioned video game Breakin Da Rules Vicky's mother is named Nicky but looks just like Vicky instead of Tootie, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad. Despite this both these names are commonly used if the author is trying to avoid using a fake last name for Vicky's family. Bashing Like most other pairing characters, Tootie is a victim of bashing, although it is rarely as bad as what other characters receive. Some do not like her voice as they consider it annoying, or associate it with the similar sounding Grey DeLisle character Lizzie Devine (Kids Next Door) who is considered unlikable. Stories that feature Tootie as an antagonizing character usually focus on her "stalker" role, or have her start to become more like Vicky due to frustration from romantic rejection or being picked on. Newer episodes of the show feature some Tootie bashing as well, with a running gag that Timmy vomits whenever Tootie speaks to him. Tootie is often criticized of being a "one dimensional character" especially in comparison to deeper characters on the show, she has never had any prolonged interaction with any character besides Timmy or Vicky, and her role in an episode usually revolves around these two characters most often the former. Strength The antithesis of bashing, a number of fans instead attempt to show Tootie becoming a strong, confident character on her own. How successful this is depends on the tone of the work. Exact methods might vary; it could simply be breaking away from her sister's abuse, or taking up a hobby at which she excells. Such developments are also the cornerstone of many "shipping" works with Tootie, usually using her changes as grounds for the romance plot. And all of it works towards addressing the complaints of Tootie's "One dimensional" characterization. Pairings Timmy The most obvious person to pair Tootie with would be the boy that her character is 100% based around. This pairing is nearly universally preferred by Tootie fans to the point where other alternative pairings are considered unwelcome and threatening. In the canon of the show, what little progress is made in this pairing is almost always retconned in subsequent pairing plots, and with Tootie being snubbed in Wishology it has lead to many of her fans giving up on the show. Despite this, Timmy/Tootie remains relatively strong in the fandom. Chester This has been suggested as an alternative pairing for Tootie, mainly by fans who want Timmy to get with someone else. Little is known on how either character would interact, since Tootie has never acknowledged Chester's existence, and Chester has only said mean things about Tootie. Some things they have in common include that they both wear braces and both suffer at the hands of Vicky. This couple is not very popular with Tootie fans, because of both Chester being more of a jerk to Tootie than Timmy, and because he is very poor with disgusting habits (such as eating out of trash), and marrying Chester would only put Tootie in a worse spot than what she is in. AJ Another alternative couple for Tootie involves her pairing up with AJ. They are both smart and share a common struggle against Vicky. However, neither character has had any real interaction, and like Chester, he seems to look at Tootie with nothing but contempt. There are almost no fan works involved in this pairing yet. Other Tootie is sometimes paired up with female characters as well. Tootie/Trixie is sometimes used a shock value and a double punch at Timmy. Some fans will go as far as pairing her with her sister Vicky, using the step sister fan invention to get around incest (but not always). Other characters on the show that might be paired include Francis, the popular boys Tad and Chad, Sanjay or Elmer, but there is almost little if any fan works related to these pairings. Trivia *Although Tootie has only appeared in a handful of episodes, and rarely appears in movies or specials, she is one of the most written/drawn about canon characters on Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt. Despite this, there has been little change toward her lack of status on the show, and with her voice actor having a lesser role on the show this is unlikely to change. *There are several conflicting sources on exactly how old Tootie is. The book Fairly Odd Funnies says she is eight. The official transcript to Boy Toy describes her as nine years old. In Birthday Wish Timmy mocks Tootie's bed time so it's very likely she is at least younger than Timmy. *It should be noted that Tootie is never seen in Timmy's class, and rarely appears at his school. There is a girl seen sometimes with pig tails and round glasses that is very similar to Tootie, but that is a stock character. The transcript to Operation: FUN has a line where Tootie announces to Timmy that she had managed to get switched into his class during vacation, but neither this line nor Tootie ended up appearing in the episode. Fan Works Stories Art Image:Dtart.jpg|Deep Toot